Mommy's Kiss
by GriisleChan
Summary: Nada como el beso de una madre para aliviar el dolor, aunque no necesariamente debe tratarse de tu madre de sangre ¿Verdad, Daichi? Daisuga. One-shot.


¡Hola!

Aquí otro fanfic para este fandom n.n~ lo hice basándome en una escena del manga, pero no es nada concreto y que se daba considerar como "spoliers" incluso, antes de ponerme a leerlo yo me enteré de esto gracias a varios post en internet. Si leyeron el manga se darán cuentan en que momento sucedió y si no lo han hecho no hay problema, no es crucial haberlo leído para entender.

Incluí a Yachi porque es mi chica favorita de toda la serie y quería escribir con ella x3 confieso que la adoro y me muero por verla en el anime. Además, en el manga ella está presente en ese momento.

Subí este fanfic a mi tumblr, considerando que yo sólo lo uso para mis fanfics de kpop, pero lo vi necesario para dejar la imagen de donde saqué esto. Si gustan buscarlo, mi tumblr es **leidycc.**

**Disclaimer: **Haikyuu! no es mío, para nada, sólo este fanfic que escribí apenas la inspiración llegó a mi.

Sin más, siento que escribí de más, les dejo el fanfic.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Cuando Daichi llegó al pequeño, aunque bastante equipado y cómodo, consultorio se dio cuenta que sus heridas eran un poco más graves de lo que imaginó y sentía.

La amable Yachi yacía a su lado, decidiendo acompañarle apenas el accidente pasó, y se mostraba hasta más nerviosa que él mismo. Realmente estaba muy preocupada por su capitán y esperaba que se recuperara rápido.

Un señor ya adulto, con una apenas visible barba blanca, se adentró al sitio pidiendo al herido que por favor se ubicara en la camilla. Le examinó con cuidado y cuando lo tuvo todo bajo control tomó uno que otros utensilios para curarle.

-No es muy grave, he visto cosas peores por estos lares -

El doctor le sonrió al muchacho, bastante agradable, y con sumo cuidado trató sus heridas del rostro.

Daichi resistía, tampoco era la primera vez que se lastimaba a causa de un partido de volley, pero no dejaba de ser doloroso. En todo ese rato se preguntó ¿Estarán los demás haciéndolo bien? De eso no había duda, sus chicos eran increíbles y dejó a cargo al ideal; además, ahí estaba Suga con ellos. No había nada de que preocuparse.

-Ya está, te pediré que por favor reposes aquí por un rato, por precaución- al concluir colocó una mano en el hombro del más joven, sin dejar de sonreírle- Tal vez no sea tan efectivo como el beso de una madre, pero te aliviará pronto- rio, desprendiendo aquella simpatía que muchos adultos de su edad poseían.

_"Un beso de Suga me vendría bien en este momento"_ se le escapó a Daichi en su mente, sin querer. Un inofensivo deseo que le gustaría hacer realidad.

El mayor se despidió de ambos, tenía otros asuntos que atender, y pidió que cualquier cosa lo contactaran. Los más jóvenes asintieron y agradecieron su hospitalidad, y así se retiró.

-Hitoka san- miró a la muchacha, esta dio un brinquito ante su llamado- No te preocupes por mí, puedes volver a la cancha con los demás- intentó sonreírle, pero no tuvo éxito gracias a sus heridas.

-Capitán...-

-Ya estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, estaba muy agradecido con esa chica. Sabía que iba a volverse una gran manager así como lo era Kiyoko.

Yachi salió de la sala, estando un poco avergonzada, y se dirigió a la cancha tal cual su capitán le pidió. En su camino se dio cuenta de que él no sólo se preocupaba por los demás del equipo, también lo hacía por ella... Él era como un _padre_.

Sonrió, ante su curiosa conclusión, y la imagen de Sawamura Daichi como el padre de todo el equipo -y suyo- le resultó divertida y agradable.

Llegó a la cancha y pudo sentir la presión del ambiente. Se quedó un rato corto mirándolo todo, presenciando la adrenalina que se vivía en el campo de juego, hasta que una mano sobre su hombro le sobresaltó soltando un chillido y todo por la sorpresa.

-¡Lo siento! Mi intención no era asustarte, Hitoka chan-

-Sugawara san...-

El muchacho le sonreía, apenado, ella sin duda no lo vio venir.

-¿Y Daichi? Él está bien ¿Verdad?-

No vio nada más que preocupación en sus ojos. Si había alguien quien más se preocupaba por su capitán ese era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Suga, su vice capitán.

Asintió y le comentó lo que hace un rato sucedió en el consultorio, dejándole más tranquilo.

-Debería ir a verle, Sugawara san- sugirió. No sabía porque, pero tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que su visita le hará bien al recién herido muchacho.

Suga lo pensó por un momento, no le gustaría dejar solo al equipo, pero una mirada a la cancha bastó para decidirse, ellos estaban más que bien sin él.

-Tienes razón, enseguida vengo- le sonrió, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia cariñosamente, y se dirigió directamente a ver a Daichi.

Yachi se quedó donde mismo por un momento, pensativa, era la misma sensación que su capitán le dejó. Y entonces fue ahí que se dio cuenta de todo, si Daichi era como un padre para el equipo no cabía duda que el rol de madre le pertenecía a Suga.

**.**

El silencio en el que él, Daichi, se había envuelto al haberse quedado solo se rompió ante el ruido de la puerta corrediza. Volteó a mirar, pensando que se trataba de la pequeña rubia, pero se extrañó bastante -y se alegró también- al ver a Suga entrar y acercarse a él.

-Se ve muy mal, Daichi ¿Te duele mucho?- hizo una mueca adolorida apenas le vio. Fue ahí, al tenerle de frente, que detalló los varios raspones de su rostro.

-No es para tanto, ya está pasando- no le extrañó para nada que el peli gris se mostrara tan atento- Además ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo le va al equipo?- no se esperó, para nada, que tomara la iniciativa de ir a verle.

Suga se sentó a un lado del peli negro y le contó un poco sobre cómo iba el juego. Daichi se sintió más aliviado, no podía esperar menos de su equipo.

-... Y no iba a quedarte tranquilo hasta verte bien- se le escapó una risita avergonzada. El haber ido hasta allá fue una estupenda idea, debía agradecerle a Yachi después.

Daichi también sonrió, sin duda Suga era realmente dulce, y aprovechando el momento tomó suavemente su mano. Rato atrás se había estresado mucho a causa del partido, todo era bastante difícil, pero ahora estaba más relajado a causa del tranquilo momento... Y Suga.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado…- se recostó del peli negro y suspiró recordando la angustia que sintió al verle tan mal herido.

-Lo siento, no quería preocuparte- con una mano alcanzó hasta los cabellos grises de su acompañante y los acarició lentamente.

Se quedaron así por un rato, no muy largo, disfrutando del silencio y su compañía mutua. Hasta que, ya conformes con ese ratito que se les presentó, decidieron volver a la realidad.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a la cancha- se levantó, ya con las energías recargadas. Daichi lo hizo también, siguiéndole- No señor, tu aún tienes que reposar- lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó de nuevo.

-Pero…- quiso protestar, ya había descansado ¿Qué más necesitaba? ¡Ya se sentía mejor!

-Pero nada- negó- Tómate un rato más ¿Si?- y, antes de recibir más protestas del otro, dejó un rápido beso en sus labios- Cuídate, necesitamos a nuestro capitán sano y salvo- se despidió sonriéndole cálidamente y se retiró el consultorio.

Daichi suspiró, derrotado, pero a su vez totalmente complacido por todo lo que Suga había hecho por él en ese rato. Haberle visto sin duda le hizo sentir mejor, y ni hablar de su beso ¡Su deseo se hizo realidad! Ahora sí estaba repuesto y listo para continuar.

Muchos decían que no había nada mejor que el beso de mamá para aliviar dolor… Daichi lo sabía, sí, pero ese día se dio cuenta que no necesariamente tenía que ser un beso de tu madre de sangre, para él bastaba y sobraba un beso de _la madre de sus cuervos_.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo nwn Muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que, al menos, les haya agradado.<p>

Ah, me disculpo por si hubo algún error x.x a veces se me escapan...

Review?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
